


Alpha Male

by Zethsaire



Series: Fanart [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay/Tim/Kon art to go with my 30 Day Challenge fic series.  </p><p>Cross-posted there because I wanted it there, but also posted to the "Fanart" Collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Male

[](http://zethsaire.tumblr.com/image/47558090434)  


I needed to draw art for my own ship.  

Left to right: Jason Todd, Kon-el, and Tim’s up on top.  

I’m decently happy with it.  Jason!  Your chest hair.  Also it makes me sad that they’re all white.  Well, I made Kon really tan because…he’s kind of run on sun.  So.  Tan.  Jason’s *hella* white because he never goes outside.  Tim’s kinda in-between.  

Commie helped me decide plaid boxers for Tim.

This goes with my Jay/Tim/Kon ot3 that’s part of my 30 Day Challenge over on A03.  Gonna post their fic as a separate thing when it’s done.





End file.
